


An Offering -- a moment in drabbles

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: Unexpected good news in a time of desolation. He makes an offer...





	

 

His happy news fell upon her broken heart, fate’s salt in the wound still carried. She’d admit the touch of his hand on her arm, after so many weeks absent, raised gooseflesh along her skin, made her yearn despite the bruises that still felt soul-deep. A promise of wealth, something she never needed from him, for she was always content with the pride of being chosen to share his life, whatever that may bring. Happiness and grief, terror and relief, betrayal and deceit.

His work-worn hand along her skin, an offering, true. Bereft of humility, unsatisfying and left wanting.

* * *

 

The flicker of a remembered smile rounded her cheek, so beloved and powerful in its affect upon him, was gone in a trice. It is happiness shared, not solely for him, but for her and their son, the family he’d failed long before that shameful night in May. Nearly imprisoned for his reckless gambles on derelict mines and smuggling, his wife squirreling away food to keep them fed. Forced to risk her life and their child to bring home a fish for their supper. And then Elizabeth.

Is it any wonder why he is undeserving of his fair Demelza’s smile?

* * *

 

 


End file.
